The power of his eyes
by The Little Writer 2
Summary: When Lisanna goes on a mission whit Bickslow, his powers start to go wrong something happens. What will happen to Lisanna, will Bickslow ably to fixit it and what will happen to the mission? Bixanna!
1. Start

The power of his eyes

Lisanna lay on your own sofa and sighed. He did not have anything to do, so he just meditated. Lisanan brother was with Evergreen's on a mission and her sister was busy whit her work. Lisanna lay on the own sofa and sighed. He did not have anything to do, so he just meditated. Lisanan brother was with Evergreen's mission to be and her sister was busy in their work. Lisanna did not know what to do? All of a sudden he remembered that his good friend Bickslow had told that he was going on a mission tomorrow. He got up and ran to the guild.

When Lisanna walked inside, he saw Bickslown. He was sitting next to Freed at the last table. Lisanna walked to the boys and asked, "Bickslow do you remember when you were talking about going on mission tomorrow?" Bickslow surprised, but answered in the affirmative "Yes baby!" Bickslown small tiki dolls were spinning around him and repeated the words of their leader," Baby, baby, baby! "" What, would you like go whit me to catch the spirits?" Bickslow grinned and ships his beer. Lisanna smiled at him and replied, "Yes!" Bickslow spewing all the beer directly at Freed and turn his head directly at Lisanna he was looking puzzled. Lisanna continued to smile, and said, "Great, meet me tomorrow at eight in the train station!" He walked to her sister, who was a bartender at the guild. Bickslow looked even more puzzled behind his vision, but he turns his at Freed, which was covered in his beer and seemed to be very angry about it.

The next day, Bickslow waited Lisannaa next to their train, suddenly, he saw the girl coming down from the sky whit her backpack. Lisanna had used his own magic Animal Soul: Harpy. Bickslow showed him his famous smile and her tiki dolls cried, "Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna!" Lisanna smiled and said, "Hey babied, hey Bickslow!" He landed and turned back into a human being, "Shall we go?" Bickslow answered to him, "Yeah, baby."


	2. The journey

Their train journey lasted for a very long time and Lisanna, had fallen asleep. Bickslow looked at the scenery that was chasing quickly. His tiki dolls had fallen asleep next to Lisanan, and they were talking in his sleep, "cute, sleepy, Lisanna, dolls, baby." Bickslow meditated why Lisanna had wanted to come along, what was his reason? His dolls spoke again, "reusing, bound to be, why, with, Lisanna?" Bickslow muttered to them, "Shut up." Suddenly, they pronouns name of the town where they are going. Bickslow waked the babies and told them to wake Lisanan, for a time, he grabbed the backpacks. Lisanna did not want to wake up and mumbled to him, "five more minutes." Bickslow replied the girl, "If you continue to sleep train leaves, and we'll stay on board!" "Okay!" Lisanna pouted. When they got up, he yawned and Bickslow grinned at him, "Come on, baby!" His babies mimic him again; "Come on, come on, baby, baby, baby" Lisannna looked at him angrily and said, "When you start to call me by my own name, in step of a baby?" Bickslow grinned at him," When it´s not fun anymore. "Lisanna blushed a little, but not so much that Bickslow would have noticed it. The two (or seven, if you calculate the dolls) began their journey to the manor, which was full of spirits. Their job was to remove them from the house.


	3. Strange

Bickslow and Lisanna walked along the trail, they did not say anything. Until Lisanna said "my feet hurt." Bickslow glanced at him and said, "What did you run the beginning of the trip." All of a sudden Lisanna tripped and fell to the ground. "Auch!" Lisanna sat up, "Oh, my leg hurts, I cannot get up." Bickslow dug up some ties from his backpack; they wrapped her legs around Lisannan and lifted her piggyback. "Better?" Lisanna said to him, a little plush "Yeah." Bickslow Lisanan felt the heat on his back and began to smile; it was the first time after the train on their journey.

They finally were at the mansion and Lisanna was already able to walk, but Bickslow did not want to burden his leg. The pair nodes a note: If you are the mages, you can stay in the rooms. As soon as you are, destroyed the spirits tell me, I'm spending the night in the town." They wondered, but went forward they took the upstairs adjacent rooms. Before Lisanna had time to go to his room Bickslow, said to him with a smile, "Take care baby." After that, he went into the room. Lisanna jumped on the couch and looked at the ceiling, until he noticed Peppen. Peppe was one of the Bickslown tiki dolls; she wondered why it was here, until it began to talk about "Guard Lisanna, Bickslow worried." He smiled and said, "Okay, you can stay, but you will sleep on the table!" He mused: why Bickslow send one his babies to watch me? Is he really concerned about? Suddenly he found himself blushing and crawled under the covers. A few minutes later, he had already fallen asleep.

Bickslow had already fallen asleep a long time ago, but he woke up in a strange sound. He opened the red-colored eyes, and saw the spirit. It was a large, human-looking and transparent. It went through the wall to Lisannas room and suddenly consisted of a high-pitched squeal "Iiiiiiik!" Bickslow would pull pants on and ran after it. When he opened the door the pillow, had flown her in the face. Lisanna was thrown at it so hard that Bickslow had fallen backwards. "Ouch! What is this made of? Bricks! "He stood up and saw Lisannan to be terrified under of his blanket." Did you see where it went?" Lisanna shook and showed a window that led out. Bickslow went to the window and saw it hovering above the lawn. "I'll go after it; I will leave Peppe here it can guard if it comes back. Bickslow jumped out of the window, even though he was on the second floor. Lisanna put on a shirt and mini shorts. He looked out the window with Peppe wail Bickslow fought against the spirit.


End file.
